The Ouran Murder Case
by MusicAnime31
Summary: My first crossover! Hisoka enrolls into Ouran academy to deal with strange murders that have been happening lately that aren't supposed to, but along the way he has to deal with being a host and the crazy host club!


**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ouran host club or Yami no Matsuei only the story itself

Hisoka POV

I was called into the office by Chief Konoe to discuss another assignment surprisingly without Tsuzuki for once I wonder why.

When I entered the room to find Tatsumi in the room as usual with Chief Konoe sitting down

"Sit down Hisoka we have an assignment for you." Tatsumi said. I complied and sat down

"Why am I going on an assignment without Tsuzuki?" I asked

"We think that you are more than capable of handling this job on your own and it seems you are the only one who can do this job." Chief Konoe said

I raised my eyebrow at this statement "Anyways what is the job?" I asked

"There have been strange murders occurring at Ouran academy were the students are ripped apart limb from limb and when this is happening the students nearby hear evil laughing and saying yes blood sweet sweet blood." Tatsumi described

"So what do I have to do?" I asked

"We looked into this and these aren't normal murders we believe it is the work of some type of demon and there have been a high level of death that were not supposed to happen. We want you to find the demon and destroy it." Chief Konoe ordered

"Alright I accept the job I'm guessing that I'm going to be a student at this academy?" I asked

"Yes we already have the uniform for you and you are starting tomorrow."

"Alright" I said

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ I thought

I walked back to my apartment and found the uniform on my bed. It was a light purple jacket with a white button up shirt under it with black pants and shoes.

"God I'm really not going to like this job at all." I said

I decided to look up the academy on my computer and found out that it was a school for rich kids

"Yeah I'm really not going to like this" I said with a small sigh

I got up and realized it was 9:00 pm and decided to take a shower. Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom and saw that it was 9:15. I was kind of tired and decided to go to bed early today having a feeling I was going to need it.

I woke up at 7:00 am and got ready for my job that was going to take who hell knows how long. School started at 8:00 and I was finished around 7:30 and walked to school.

Along the way I saw someone who also had an ouran uniform on and they saw me and started to walk over to me

"Are you a new student at the academy? Oh, by the way my name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said.

"Hisoka Kurosaki and yes." I said coldly

"Well welcome to ouran and good luck." Haruhi said ignoring my cold tone

"One thing why are dressed as a guy when you're a girl not that I care." I said

"I am indebted to a club at the school and they forced me to wear this but I don't really care" Haruhi said

After that we walked to school in silence and arrived at 7:50

"Do you need me to show you the way to the main office?" Haruhi asked

"No it's fine" I said before walking off

I made my way to the office and picked up what classroom I was in. I was in classroom 1A.

My teacher leaded me to my classroom and told me to wait outside. He walked in and silenced the class before saying

"Class we have a new student today so treat him with respect. Come in." He said

I walked into the class room and immediately felt a wave of emotions attack me giving me a major headache. I could hear all of the girls saying like oh he is hot or I wonder if he has a boyfriend. I inwardly groaned

"Hello my name is Hisoka Kurosaki." I said to the class

"Alright Kurosaki you will sit next to Hikaru Hitachiin. Hitachiin raise your hand."

A boy with pinkish hair lazily raised his hand. I walked over to my seat and realized that Haruhi was in the same class as me. Class was uneventful during the time I was thinking of where to investigate first. Class ended, it was lunch, and I left the class to look around for any leads or clues. I wandered around until I came across a room named music room 3.

I opened the doors to be greeted by rose petals and 7 boys.

**End of Chapter**

How was that not bad for my first crossover I hope? Review please


End file.
